


Leela vs. the Daleks

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Leela ever encountered the Daleks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leela vs. the Daleks

The Dalek glided across the ballroom. Leela skulked along the wall behind it, stalking it.

She abruptly ran, jumping up onto the Dalek’s dome, boosted by a toe on one of the skirt globes. She wrapped her legs around the dome and jammed her knife into the base of the eyestalk so it couldn’t swivel. She grabbed the stalk and yanked back, using all her weight.

The eyestalk tore loose with an electronic scream and the pop of wires. She cut the last two wires with a quick slash of her knife then turned the eyestalk around and began beating at the gun arm with the heavy base. She ruptured the vanes on the gunstick and rendered it useless.

“Now, Doctor!” Leela yelled.

He stepped out from behind a pillar, a comically surprised look on his face. “Now what? You haven’t left me anything to _do!_ ”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
